starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дроид-астромеханик
Дроид-астромеханик — универсальный дроид, используемый при работе с кораблями и техникой. Описание Дроид способен выполнять различные задачи: гиперпространственная навигация, контроль систем корабля, ремонт оборудования и хранение данных. В них заложена база данных звездных систем и гиперпространственных координат, необходимых для сверхсветовых перелетов. Некоторые астромеханики часто способны сами вести корабль, некоторые снабжены дополнительным набором функций, позволяющим им быть полезными почти в любых ситуациях. Эти дроиды не оборудованы голосовым интерфейсом, а общаются с помощью двоичного языка. Внешний вид left|220px|thumb|Астромех [[Империя ситхов (после Великой гиперпространственной войны)|Империи ситхов.]] Дроид-астромеханик R-серий имеет основной модуль в виде цилиндра, с прикреплёнными к нему двумя боковыми опорами и одной опорой, которая выдвигается вперёд для движения. На каждой опоре имеются колёса. При этом форма «головы»— верхней части астромеханика могла быть разной: у некоторых, например, дроидов R2-серии она имела форму полусферы, а у R5-серии— усечённого конуса (что делало их более уязвимыми). К примеру, дроид T3-M4 имел совсем не такую форму и внутреннее устройство, хотя и был астромехаником. Разновидности 200px|thumb|Астромех [[Дроид-астромеханик серии R8|R8 погружается в звёздный истребитель.]] Наиболее известный дроид-астромеханик — это R2-D2. Кроме него существует еще много видов астромехаников. Вот некоторые из них: * Серия Q7 * Серия Q9 * Серия T3 * Серия T7 * Серия R ** Серия R1 ** Серия R2 ** Серия R3 ** и др. Появления * * * * * * * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Star Wars: Starfighter» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «Ошибка Джа-Джа» * «Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Clouded Paths» * «Планета-бродяга» * «Странствия джедая: Школа страха» * «Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Boba Fett: Part I: Survival» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * * * * * * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * * * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * * * * * * * «Войны клонов: Скидка» * * «Войны клонов: Отбытие» * * «Войны клонов: Приманка» * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2» * «The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3» * * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * * * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * * * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * «The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap» * «Boba Fett: A New Threat» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 14: Голубой урожай, часть 2» * * «Star Wars Droids» * «The Pirates and the Prince» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «Star Wars: Droids Special» * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures» * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt» * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed» * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1 * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * * * * «Debts to Pay» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Rebel Force: Target» * «Игра вслепую» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 16: The Hunter» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I» * «Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II» * «Dread Discovery!» * «A Matter of Monsters!» * «Pursuit among the Ruins!» * «Do You Know What Your Children Are?» * «Caverns of Mystery!» * «The Keeper's Secret!» * «The Final Fury!» * «The Kingdom of Ice!» * «The Snow Demons!» * «Treachery!» * «Death Trap!» * «Snow Fury!» * «The Ice Worm Cometh!» * «Showdown» * «Pursuit!» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «Руины Дантуина» * «Starfall» * «Riders of the Maelstrom» * «Crisis on Cloud City» * «Black Ice» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «The Isis Coordinates» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * «Planet of the Mists» * * * * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «The Constancia Affair» * «Gambler's World» * «The Kashyyyk Depths» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * * «Осколок кристалла власти» * ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * * «Любовная история» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Стойкий» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «Star Wars 47: Droid World» * «The Further Adventures: Droid World» * «Star Wars 48: The Third Law» * «Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi» * «Rust Never Sleeps» * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising» * «Star Wars 55: Plif!» * «Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!» * «Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes» * «Star Wars 58: Sundown!» * «Star Wars 60: Shira's Story» * «Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah!» * «Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets» * «Star Wars 67: The Darker» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle» * «Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos» * «Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty» * «Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Тени Империи» * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Star Wars 73: Lahsbane» * «Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect» * «Star Wars 75: Tidal» * «Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue» * «Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...» * «Star Wars 79: The Big Con» * «Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice» * * * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * «Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Эвоки вступают в бой» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 88: Figurehead» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * * * * * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Я — джедай!» * «X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Разрывное течение» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 43: Монстр, часть 1» Неканоничные появления * * «Jedi Academy» * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * «Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «You can't hit the brakes in space» * * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * «LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick» * «Star Wars: Visions of the Blade» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» * «LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty» * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» * «Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!» * }} Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor» * «The Star Wars Rules Companion» * «Imperial Sourcebook» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Death Star Technical Companion» * «Cracken's Rebel Field Guide» * «The Politics of Contraband» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * «Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' reference book * «Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections» * «Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections» * * «Руководство по персонажам» * * * * «Справочник по противникам» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections» * «Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections» * * * * * * * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * «Suns of Fortune» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * «Fly Casual» * «Strongholds of Resistance» }} Смотрите также * Дроид питания Категория:Дроиды второго класса Категория:Дроиды-астромеханики Категория:Дроиды